The Magic of Love
by iceheartprincess
Summary: Mikan is a magician in training and her last test is to go to the human world and protect Natsume Hyuuga. What will happen upon her arrival? Will she complete her test?
1. Last Test

**Ohayo Minna! This is my very first fic! Please read it and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**THE MAGIC OF LOVE**

**Summary: Mikan is a magician in training and her last test is to go to the human world and protect Natsume Hyuuga. What will happen upon her arrival? Will she complete her test? **

Chapter 1

**The Last Test**

-Magical World-

_Ohayo minna. I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm a cheerful and energetic magician. Well, I'm not yet a magician... Actually, I'm a magician in training. And I will be doing my last test today. _

"Oh no! What time is it?!, I'm gonna be late for the test!" Mikan screamed.

Mikan took a bath and immediately get dressed. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs. She ate her breakfast and immediately went towards the door.

"Grandpa, I'm going!" Mikan shouted

"Goodluck Mikan! Take care" grandpa said in reply.

She went to the venue for the test- the castle grounds.

Mikan looked at her watch. It's 7:59 am and her test starts at 8:00.

"Whew. I'm safe."

"Mikan Sakura" a male voice said.

"Sensei, Ohayo!" Mikan replied

"You're just in time for the test. Come on, everyone is waiting."

"Hai, sensei"

_Ohayo again minna san. I live in the magical world. Maybe you are wondering why I'm taking a magician test. Well, in our world every 12 yrs old kid can take a test. It is an honor to be a magician. And if you passed the exams, you will be given everything that you want. My purpose of taking this test is to find my mother. My mother is known to be the greatest sorceress. If I want to find her, I must be a magician. About 2 years ago, grandpa said that she went to a mission and she never came back. _

"Mikan Sakura" the queen said

"..."

Mikan Sakura!"

"Hai!"

"Are you ready to take the test?"

"Yes your highness."

"The last test will be difficult"

Mikan gulps..

"You will be needing a wand" queen said

"A wand?, Why do I need a wand? I can use my powers perfectly without any medium" Mikan smartly replied

"To tell you the truth, in the next venue of the exam, you can't use your powers. So, you will be needing a medium to release it"

"Oh, Okay., Where can I find a wand?" Mikan asked

"You will be creating the wand Mikan."

"Eh?! How?"

"Okay, Focus your powers on your hands. Close your eyes and think of the shape that you want for your wand."

Mikan followed what the queen said. She closed her eyes to think of some shape. After a while, she felt that she was holding something. She opened her eyes and saw a bright light. When the light has disappeared, she saw a wand.

Mikan looks at the wand. The wand is about 1 meter long and it looks like an eight pointed star. It has a blue gem below the star.

"Well done Mikan"

Her wand became a pendant.

"What happen?"

"Your wand will became a pendant if not in use."

"How will it turn back to a wand?"

"Well, just think of it as a wand. It's easy isn't it"

"Oh, okay" Mikan said

"So what is the last exam, your highness?"

"You have to go to the human world. You need to protect a certain person"

"The human world?, What is the name of this certain person?"

"You will find out after you arrive there. This person will be the first person you will see upon your arrival"

"Wait, how will I know if the test is over?"

A magical circle appear below her. Mikan was surrounded by a bright light and she was disappearing slowly in front of everyone.

"Wait, Wait! You haven't answered my questions!"

"Mikan, you can't go back until you finished the test." the queen said

"What! Why? How about grandpa?" Mikan is crying now.

"Wait!" Mikan shouted and then disappeared

"Mikan, take care. Come back safe" the queen said

-Human World-

Natsume sat below the sakura tree. He came from a mission and he is really exhausted. He was badly injured.

"Shit, this wounds aches like hell! I must go to my room to treat this wounds.

Natsume tries to stand up but failed. His visions became blurry and he is feeling cold.

"Am I dying?"

_Before I die, I wish to have a normal life._ he thought.

a bright blue light appeared before him. He saw an Auburn haired girl with a weird clothing.

"A witch?"

**Mhaya: Okay, my first chapter is up. Please tell me if it's good or not. Please go easy on me because this is my first time to write a story. Forgive me if there's a wrong grammar. I will update soon okay. Ja ne.**


	2. Her Arrival

**Mhaya: Ohayo minna, I updated sooner than expected. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. Thank you so much! Okay, here is the 2nd chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 2**

**Her Arrival**

_a bright blue light appeared before him. He saw an Auburn haired girl with a weird clothing. _

_"A witch?"_

Mikan's POV

I saw a boy sitting on a Sakura tree. He looks badly injured. He looked at me. Then I heard him say, a witch.

End of Mikan's POV

"Hey, what are you and who are you?" natsume said in an almost whisper manner

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you"

_He must be the person that I should protect. This test is quite difficult. I wonder why he is injured. _Mikan thought.

Mikan sit beside Natsume and look at Natsume's wounds.

"Geez, how on earth did you get all these wounds?"

"It's none of your business. Oi, what are you?"

"You're quite rude on your age"

"Tsk"

Mikan touched his wounds

"Oi baka what are you doing?!"

"Stay still will you and shut up."

Mikan released her wand and pointed it to the wounds. She recited a spell.

"Heal the person before me"

a blue light surrounded natsume's body and after a few seconds, he was completely healed.

"There, finished." Mikan said and smiled at him.

"Is that an alice?" Natsume asked

"Alice? Uhm, I don't know, I think that it is magic." Mikan answered.

"Magic huh, So you are really a witch."

"Uhm, I prefer to be called a magician rather than a witch. Anyway, what's your name?"

"Why do I need to tell you?"

"Can you just please answer my question?"

"I don't like. Baka."

"Grrr, hmp, fine"

Mikan crossed her arms in front of her chest. She stand up and she is ready to go to somewhere else. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and fainted.

Natsume saw this and immediately caught her before she hits the ground.

Mikan is now on the arms of our beloved fire caster.

"Oi, wake up. Oi."

"..." no answer

"What am I suppose to do with her?"

"I better take her to my room."

Natsume carried Mikan in his arms, bridal style.

-Natsume's room-

"She looks heavy but actually, she is as light as a feather"

Natsume removes Mikan's hat then place her on the bed. Mikan moved on her left that caused her skirt to flip. Natsume saw her underwear and he blushed. He immediately covered her with a blanket and stares at her.

"She looks like an angel rather than a witch. Wait what am I talking about?!" Natsume mentally slaps himself.

"I better go to sleep. I am starting to think of weird things." Before he sleeps, he took a last glimpse on her, He said, "I'm Natsume and Thank you for healing my wounds"

Natsume sleeps on the couch while Mikan takes the bed.

Mikan is stirring on her sleep. She murmured "Nice to meet you Natsume."

**Mhaya: Yo minna san. Chapter 2 is up. Sorry if it sucks. I can't think of anything. Please review. **


	3. New Student

**Mhaya: Hi Guys! Chapter 3 is up and thanks for the reviews.**

**Arigato! I'm very thankful for those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 3**

**New Student**

_Natsume sleeps on the couch while Mikan takes the bed. _

_Mikan is stirring on her sleep. She murmured "Nice to meet you Natsume."_

*************************************************************************************************************************

Mikan opens her eyes. She looked at the ceiling.

"What a nice sleep." Mikan said.

"This bed is really soft. Wait! my bed is not this soft." She jolted up.

"Wait where am I?!" she shouted

Natsume wokes up upon hearing her shout.

"Oi, shut up. You're ruining my sleep"

"Oh, Gomen." Mikan said to Natsume

"Eh, hey wait, what are you doing here?! What did you do to me?!"

This time, Mikan covered herself with the blanket.

Natsume look at her with an emotionless face.

"You're an idiot. Why would I do something to you Polkadots" Natsume smirked

Mikan looked at him.

"Pol..Polkadots?"

"Wait... that's my.. my..."

"Hn" he smirked once again

"Waah! You're a pervert! I won't be able to marry now! Waah! Mikan cried loudly.

"It's not my fault, you showed it to me, baka"

Flashback

_Natsume removes her hat and place her on the bed. Mikan moved on her left that caused her skirt to flip. Natsume saw her underwear and he blushed. He immediately covered her with a blanket._

End of Flashback

"Stop it baka. You're making my ears bleed"

"Waah. Hentai!" Mikan continued to whine

"Oi baka, why are you here?" Natsume asked

"Eh?"

Mikan stops crying and wiped her tears.

"I'm here for my test."

"What kind of test? Where did you came from?"

"It is my last test as a magician. I came from the magical world.

Upon remembering the magical world, Mikan started to cry again. This time Natsume went to her and sat beside her. Mikan hugged Natsume.

"Oi, why are you crying?"

"Natsume, I can't go back! I missed my grandpa! I can't go back!" Mikan said while sobbing

"Oi, stop crying, you're soaking my shirt"

"Eh, gomen" Mikan wiped her tears.

_She called me by my name. I remember that I told her my name when she was asleep. _Natsume thought

"Oi, How did you know my name?"

"Eh, I can't remember. Maybe, I dreamed of it."

_Can a witch hear what people say even if they're sleeping? Oh no! May be she heard that I said that she looks like an angel. I must be careful in talking _Natsume thought again

Natsume changes the topic..

"Anyway, what is the content of this test?" He asked

"Well, you know, the queen said that I should go to the human world. I must protect the first person that I will see here"

"So that means, you need to protect me?"

"Yes. and after that, I can go back to my world and I will be a real magician"

"Tsk. I don't need someone to protect me."

"I will protect you no matter what"

"You are stubborn. You can't protect me. You can't even protect yourself."

"Oi, how can you say that. You don't even know me yet. In my world, I am one of the greatest magician in training. Hmp"

"Yeah right. Anyway, you can't stay here"

"Eh? Why?"

"First, this school is for kids who have an alice. Second, I don't like you to protect me."

"Meanie.. You've mentioned this alice again. What is it?"

"An alice is like a power. An extraordinary power."

"Really?! Sugoi, Hmm, if you are here, that means that you also have an alice. What is your alice?!" Mikan excitedly asked

"My alice is fire" Natsume lit a small flame.

"Sugoi! Sugoi! You can control fire! You are so amazing!"

Natsume is surprised. This is the first time that someone has appreciated his alice. Often times, everyone will be scared of his alice.

"I will enroll here Natsume. Please help me."

"No"

"Why?"

"No"

"Please" Mikan pleaded with a puppy dog eyes.

Natsume look at her, she is cute, he can't resist her.

"Fine"

"Yay! thanks Natsume!" Mikan gave him a peck on his cheeks.

Natsume blushed.

_Why did I agree to help her? I'm so stupid. And why am I blushing. Tsk. I am surprised when she said that my alice is amazing. Nah. I'm being my idiot self again. _Natsume thought.

"Ne Natsume, I'm hungry."

"I didn't know that witch eats."

"Oi, FYI, I'm a magician and don't you know that living beings eat? You are a baka."

"Idiot"

"Baka"

"Polkadots"

"Pervert!"

-the bell rings-

"Natsume, what's that sound?"

"Idiot, that's the school bell. It means that it's the start of classes."

"Eh, Natsume, you're late! Hurry up"

"Fine"

Natsume went to the bathroom. he took a quick bath. he get dressed. he grabs some bread on the table, he also grabs his manga and walks out of the room.

"Polkadots, stay here. I will come back at lunch time and I will help you to enter in the academy. And change your clothes. It's weird."

"Okay. I will wait for you. Take care"

Natsume went to his class.

Meanwhile.. On Natsume's room.

"This is boring!"

Mikan looks at her clothes.

"Is it really weird?"

Her clothes was a black robe. Underneath was a black blouse and a black skirt. She has a witch hat. A normal clothes for magician.

"I better change. Wait, I need to take a bath first."

Mikan went to the bathroom and took a bath for an hour.

"That is so refreshing!"

"Hmmm, what should I wear?"

Mikan release her wand.

"Create a new outfit for me that is suitable in this world"

a bright light surrounded her.

She looked in the mirror.

"Kawaii!"

She was now wearing a blue off shoulder blouse with a brown skirt that is above her knee. -Sorry I sucked at dress descriptions-

"Hmm, I'm hungry!"

Mikan went towards the table. She ate the bread that was there.

"I'm really bored, I will just tour around. I will come back before lunch. I hope that Natsume won't get mad"

Mikan went outside. She is now on the school grounds.

"Whoa, this place is huge! Sugoi!"

"Hey little girl" a man said

"Why are you here? I think that you are not a student here"

"I will enroll here." Mikan answered

"Uhm, can I ask a question?" Mikan said

"Sure"

"Are you a girl?"

"Eh? No. I'm a man. I'm Narumi. I'm a teacher here"

"No way! I really thought that you are a girl."

Narumi sweatdropped.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Mikan Sakura, Narumi sensei"

"So, what's your alice Mikan chan?"

"Eh? Uhm... I have no... Uhm I mean I have the magical alice"

"Magical Alice?" _Hmm I never heard of that_. Narumi thought.

"What does that do?"

"Let me show you"

Mikan released her wand.

"Wait, what do you want me to do?"

"Hmmm, teleport us to my classroom"

"Okay."

"Teleport us to Mr. Narumi's room"

A magical circle appear below them and poof... they're gone.

-Narumi's Classroom-

A bright blue light appeared in front of the room. Everyone covered their eyes. Well, except for Natsume.

_I think I saw that light before._ Natsume thought

Narumi and an auburn haired girl appeared before them.

Everyone was shocked because Narumi appeared out of nowhere.

Natsume stood up and said "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Natsume!" Mikan smiled at him

"Minna, this is Mikan Sakura. She will be your new classmate." Narumi said.

*******************************************************************************************************

**Mhaya: Yay! I'm done with my chapter 3. Please review guys. Tell me if you have comments Okay. Anyway, guys, from now on I will be very busy because of school assignments. I will try my best to upload every week. Okay. Ja ne. **


	4. The Challenge

Mhaya: Hi guys, Chapter 4 is up. Please read it and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 4**

**The Challenge**

_"Hi Natsume!" Mikan smiled at him_

_"Minna, this is Mikan Sakura. She will be your new classmate." Narumi said._

***********************************************************

"Really?" Mikan looked at Mr. Narumi with a disbelieving look

"Yes Mikan chan. I will arrange your transfer papers so don't worry."

"Arigato sensei"

"Okay, so who wants to be Mikan's partner?"

"Partner?"

"Mikan chan, your partner will help you in everything."

"Oh, okay"

Every boy in their room raised their hands. Well Mikan is cute so there's no question about that.

"Ano, sensei..." Mikan said

"What is it Mikan?"

"I want Natsume to be my partner."

Everyone was shocked.

"Okay, you can sit beside Natsume kun"

Mikan happily went beside Natsume.

"Okay class, free period" Narumi walks out of the room

"Ohayo Natsume. I'm so happy!" Mikan hugs Natsume.

Natsume's fan girls throw deadly glares to Mikan

"Oi polka, stop that, it's embarrasing" Natsume said while blushing

"Eh, gomen gomen" Mikan released Natsume from the hug

"Natsume, who is she?" a blonde boy with a rabbit asked Natsume

"Ruka, this is Polka, Polka this is Ruka"

"Natsume you're so mean!" Mikan said

"Ruka pyon, I'm Mikan Sakura, Nice to meet you."

"Pyon? Uhm anyway, Sakura san, how did you know Natsume?"

"Uhm, actually I'm not from here and"

at this point everyone is listening in their conversation.

"Oi polka stop talking."

"Eh? Why?"

Natsume whispers something to her, "Everyone is listening" "Do you want them to know that you are a witch and not an alice?" If they discover that you are not one of us, you will be kicked out of this school"

"Oh, okay"

Mikan turns to Ruka.

"Ruka, Natsume will just explain things to you 'kay"

"Oi polka, haven't I told you to stay in my room?" Natsume said to Mikan

"Yeah but I got bored in your room"

"Oi Sakura, did I heard that right? You were in my Natsume sama's room" Sumire asked

"Eh? who are you? And why do you care?"

"I'm Sumire Shouda and I'm the President of Natsume-Ruka Fansclub"

Mikan turns to Natsume

"You have a fansclub?"

"Hn"

"Natsume, I didn't know that you're that popular."

Sumire pulled Mikan's hair "Oi, I'm talking to you"

"Ouch!, Stop it" Mikan released her wand

"Create a barrier that will separate Permy from me!"

Sumire was blown away. Natsume is just watching the two of them.

"Natsume, won't you help Sakura-san?"

"Ruka, she can protect herself"

"Natsume, her powers, is that an alice?" Ruka asked

"Who knows."

Sumire was shocked. _What a powerful person. _Sumire thought.

Sumire stood up and walks towards mikan.

Mikan has activated her barrier so Sumire can't come near her.

"You are a coward" Sumire said.

"What?!" Mikan was pissed. No one has ever said that she is a coward

She deactivated the barrier and went towards Permy.

_It seems that her powers comes from that staff. _Sumire thought

"I challenge you to a duel. Fight me using your alice." Sumire said

"If I win, you will never talk to my Natsume"

"And what if I win?" Mikan asked

"I will be your slave for a month"

Mikan smirked. "Deal."

"And one more thing. Weapons are not allowed. And you can't use that staff"

"Okay" Mikan replied without thinking.

Mikan sat beside Natsume.

"Oi polka, do you have your powers without your wand?" Natsume asked Mikan

Mikan blinked a few times and...

"Eh? Ehhhhhhh?!!!!!!!!"

"Oh no!!!" Mikan said

*********************************************************

**Mhaya: I'm done with chapter 4. What will happen to Mikan in the next chapter? Can she win without her powers? If she lose, how can she protect Natsume. Okay! Read and find out. Ja ne **


	5. The Duel

**Mhaya: Hey Guys, chapter 5 is up. Hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 5**

**The Duel**

_"Oi polka, do you have your powers without your staff?" Natsume asked Mikan_

_"Eh? Ehhhhhhh?!!!!!!!!"_

_"Oh no!!!" Mikan said_

*********************************************************

"N..natsume, I'm in a big trouble."

"Why? Didn't you said that you are one of the greatest magician in training"

"Yeah, but I forgot that I'm powerless without my wand."

"What!? So you are facing Shouda without your powers?"

"Yeah."

"You are an idiot."

"Waaah, I know." Mikan cries.

"Tell her that you reject her challenge"

"Baka! I can't do that! I already accepted it and I am not a coward to do that"

"You are really an idiot! How can you fight her?!"

"I don't know but I can't give you up. Remember the deal. If I lose, I won't be able to talk to you and I won't be able to protect you."

At this point, Natsume is blushing. _She will be fighting..... for me._

"And if I protected you, I will finish the test and I can go back to my world." Mikan said.

Natsume stood up and walks out the door.

"Natsume, where are you going?" Mikan asked

"None of your business."

_I almost forgot her reason for protecting me. It's just a stupid test. I'm an idiot for thinking that it is more than that. _Natsume thought.

-In the classroom-

Sumire approached mikan.

"Oi Sakura, meet me up at the Northern Forest at 6:00, . Be ready to lose"

"Ha, say that to yourself baka." Mikan said

-After Classes (it was 5pm)-

Mikan went to Natsume's room. Mikan found Natsume in his bed, sleeping.

"Natsume, wake up. Natsume!" Mikan shouted

"Polka. What's your problem"

"I don't know where is the Northern Forest, Can you take me there?"

"Baka, it is the Northern Forest so it should be in the North"

"Haha, you're right. I'm really an idiot." Mikan laughed at her stupidity.

"Will you watched our duel?"

"Hn"

"Is that a yes?"

"Hn"

"Mou, Natsume, it that a yes or a no?" Mikan pouted

"Baka."

"Natsume you're so mean!, Anyway, please watch. I don't know if I will win or not but if you are there, I will try my best to win, 'kay"

"Fine" Natsume said flatly

"Yay!" Mikan hugged Natsume

"Oi baka, I can't breathe" Natsume said while blushing

"Gomen Natsume"

"Anyway, how will you fight Permy?"

Mikan looked at Natsume and blinked at him several times.

Natsume sighed.

"You don't know, don't you"

"Hai"

"You're so pathetic"

"Natsume"

"What?"

"Are you worried for me?"

Natsume was caught off guard

"What?! Of course not! You really are an idiot" Natsume said while blushing of course.

Mikan smirked. "Hn. I knew it Natsume, you are worried for me! Don't worry, I will win. I won't give you up easily."

Natsume looked away. "Baka"

"Natsume, please hold this for me" Mikan gave Natsume her pendant wand, Please take care of this, 'kay"

Natsume put her wand on his pocket.

"Natsume, let's go. The duel starts at 6"

"Yeah right"

Natsume and Mikan went to the Northern Forest. Sumire Shouda was there with her companions - fan girls. Sumire was waiting on the ring.

-the ring was built by Permy and the others-

"Sakura san" Ruka said

"Hi ruka. Thanks for coming"

"Are you serious about this fight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Natsume told me about you. And are you okay without your wand?"

"Of course I'm okay! Don't worry about me!"

Mikan went towards Permy.

"I'm glad that you showed up" Permy said

"Are you ready to lose, Permy?"

"P..Permy? How there you to call me that!"

"Let's start. What are the rules?" Mikan asked.

"First, no weapons, Second, the first one to be thrown out of this ring lose. And third, the one who gives up lose."

"Okay, Let's Begin!" Mikan said

***********************************************************

**Mhaya: Okay! chapter 5 is up. I'm so happy!! (tears) hehe, don't mind me. I'm just being my idiot self again. I will update soon okay. And please review. Ja ne.**


	6. The Real Duel and the Alice

Mhaya: Hey Guys. Chapter 6 is up so Please please please review. Okay here it goes...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 6

The Real Duel and the Alice

_"First, no weapons, Second, the first one to be thrown out of this ring lose. And third, the one who gives up lose."_

_"Okay, Let's Begin!" Mikan said_

_**************************************************************_

_I said that I'm okay. But I really don't know how to fight her without using any magic. Oh no!!! What should I do? _Mikan thought

"Oi Sakura, stop spacing out!" Sumire shouted.

Sumire began her move. She transformed into a cat/ dog creature.

_Whoa! What's that? How can a human became a cat/ dog? _Mikan said to herself.

Sumire is starting to run to where Mikan is standing.

On the otherhand, Mikan is just watching her moves.

Sumire jumps on her and Mikan didn't have the chance to dodge her, so she fell to her butt.

"Ouch!" Mikan said

"Oi Sakura, why aren't you using your alice?" Sumire asked sarcastically

"Oh, I get it, you get your alice from that staff." this time Sumire smirks.

_Shit, she knew it even before I agreed to this duel _Mikan thought

"Hn, I'm not using my alice because I know that you will lose immediately." Mikan replied

"What! the one who will lose is you baka."

Sumire continues to attack her. She is not good on dodging the attacks, so she is always hit. Mikan is now lying to the ground. She is losing her consciousness.

"Oi Polka Get Up!"

_That voice, its Natsume's voice. I... I must fight. I can't lose. _Mikan thought to herself as she tries to stand up.

Sumire grabs Mikan's hair

"Give up Sakura. You will never win"

"I..Itai..." Mikan said.

_If I can just use my magic. If I can just use my powers.... _

"I can't take it anymore!" Mikan shouted

"Finally, Are you giving up?" Sumire asked

"Never!" Mikan shouted.

Suddenly a bright light appeared and Sumire's cat/dog form disappeared. She is now a normal human.

"What the? What happened?" Sumire asked disbelievingly

The audience are all shocked.

A person with a mask that is hiding from the trees is also shocked. "Is that a nullifying alice?" "Hmmm...Interesting" he smirks

Mikan went to Sumire and pushed her outside the ring.

So, the winner is Mikan.

"Permy, I win." Mikan smirks

"Oh no!" Sumire shouted

Mikan went towards Sumire. She stretched her hands and smiled at her. "Permy, Let's forget the deal. Let's just be friends"

Sumire was shocked on what she said. She has done so many bad things to her and she chose to be her friend.

"Are you serious?" Permy asked

"Of course I'm serious!" Mikan said

"A…arigato" Sumire took her hand and smiled

So now. Mikan has gained another friend in the academy.

Before they went towards their dorm….

"What are you all doing here?!" a man with a frog on his shoulders said

"Jinno sensei!" everyone said except for Mikan, Natsume and Ruka.

Everyone was frightened so they ran. Mikan doesn't know why are they running so she is just watching them.

"Mikan Sakura!" Jinno said

"Hai!" Mikan said

"You are just a new student here and you have already caused a commotion!"

"I'm not doing anything sir!"

"Don't talk back!" Jinno said

"Hai!"

Narumi has arrived and he is walking towards their direction.

"Jinno sensei, chill... I think that this is only a test for the new student" Narumi said

"What test?"

"Uhm, a test of her alice perhaps." Narumi answered

"What is the alice of Mikan Sakura?"

"It's Magical alice and Nullification"

Mikan looked at them

"Nullification?"

_______________________________________________________

**Mhaya: Yay!!!! My 6th chapter is up. I'm super happy!!! What do you think? Please review! I love your reviews. It inspires me. Arigato.**


	7. Star Rank Test

Mhaya: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Okay, here's the seventh chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 7

The Star Rank Test

_Mikan looked at them_

"_Nullification?"_

______________________________________________________________________

Mikan looked at Natsume.

"Natsume, what's a Nullification alice?" Mikan asked

"Tsk, you are such an idiot. A Nullification alice negates other alices" Natsume answered

"Oh, I see. But how did I obtain that alice?"

"How would I suppose to know" Natsume said

"Mikan-chan it's quite late so you should go to sleep. Your star rank has not yet been decided so you will have to stay in Natsume's room" Narumi said

"Hai sensei" Mikan said

"Let's go Natsume" Mikan said while grabbing Natsume's hand

"Good night sensei!" Mikan said while waving her hand at them

With Natsume and Mikan…

Well, Mikan is still holding Natsume's hand. Natsume didn't have the urge to remove her hand from his because he's actually enjoying it.

At this moment, they are already in Natsume's room

"Oi Polka"

"What is it Natsume?"

"I thought that you don't have an alice"

"Yeah. I didn't know either."

"Maybe, your mother has an alice"

"That's impossible! My mother is a sorceress. There's no way that she can have an alice" Mikan said back

"Hmm… How about your father?" Natsume asked

"My father? Uhm, I don't know, I never met him before."

"Never mind, let's get some sleep."

"Okay"

Mikan release her wand and said "change my clothes into pajamas"

Her clothes were instantly change

"Do you always do that?" Natsume asked

"Do what?"

"Do you always use magic to do things?"

"Yeah, why? I always use magic back in our world" Mikan answered Natsume

"Uhm, maybe you should start to do things without using your magic. Things like changing clothes, fixing the bed and washing the dishes can be done by just using your own hands"

"Let me think about it okay. For now let's just sleep"

"Where are you going to sleep?" Natsume asked

"Beside you" Mikan answered quite seductively

"What!" Natsume shouted

"Natsume don't shout. I'm just kidding."

Mikan released her wand again and said "Provide me a bed beside Natsume" and poof, a bed instantly appeared.

"Good night Natsume"

"Good Night Polka"

"Mou Natsume, stop calling me polka!"

"Shut up Polka! Just sleep okay!"

There's no answer, Natsume looked at Mikan, she's already fast asleep. He went closer to Mikan and gave her a kiss on her cheek, then he immediately went to his bed

"Good night Mikan…"

_______________________________________________________________________

"Awwww" Mikan yawn. She looked at the watch and its 5:30am.

She looked at Natsume and he's still sleeping.

"He's cute." Mikan just said

"Wait, what am I talking about? Mikan stop talking nonsense" Mikan lectured herself

She looked at Natsume again, she noticed that he's really handsome, she touched his hair and his face.

"Natsume, I will protect you. But from what…"

Mikan is lost in her thoughts. She didn't notice that Natsume is already awake.

Mikan is still holding his face and now his lips.

"Polka… what are you doing?'

"Kyaa Natsume. Goo…..good Morning!" Mikan said as she jumped back

"You're harassing me on my sleep" Natsume smirked

"Baka!" Mikan shouted

Mikan released her wand and said "teleport me anywhere!"

"Oi, wait……" Natsume said

Too late she's already gone

________________________________________________________________

"I'm such an idiot! Idiot! Idiot! idiot!" Mikan said to herself

"Where am I?"

Mikan is now on a big laboratory she walked and she noticed a door with a name – Hotaru Imai.

"Hotaru…" Mikan said

Mikan opened the door immediately

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted

Hotaru is fixing her robot, she heard someone calling her name, when she looked at the person… She dropped her things…

"Mikan…."

"Hotaru! It's really you! How come you're here?" Mikan asked

"Mikan, why are you here?"

"Hotaru!" Mikan hugged her

"I missed you" Mikan said

"I missed you too" Hotaru softened her expressions

"So why are you here?" Hotaru asked

"I'm in the middle of my test" Mikan answered

"The magician test?"

"Yes! It's to protect Natsume"

"Natsume? You have a difficult test"

"Eh? Why?"

"You should find it for yourself."

"How about you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm also here for my test. It's to protect Ruka Nogi"

"Oh, Ruka. He's Natsume friend."

"Yeah I know."

"Anyway, I think you should go now to class"

"Why? Aren't you coming?" Mikan asked

"I'm finishing my inventions and they allow me to be absent"

"Okay Hotaru, see you later"

__________________________________________________________________

In the classroom

"Ohayou minna!" Mikan greet her classmates

"Ohayou Mikan-chan"

"Eh, who are you?"

"We are your classmates. We didn't have the chance to introduce ourselves yesterday because of the commotion" Anna said

"I'm Anna"

"I'm Nonoko"

"I'm Yuu Tobita, you can call me Inchou."

"Nice to meet all of you"

Natsume arrived with Ruka and they sat in their chair at the back

"Ohayou Natsume, Ohayou Ruka" Mikan said

"Hn"

"Ohayou Sakura-san"

Mikan sat beside Natsume

"Natsume, sorry about what happened earlier, I shouldn't have just teleported. I was embarrassed."

"Gomenasai" Mikan said as she bowed her head

"It's okay." Natsume smiled a little

Ruka noticed this and just smiled

Minna, Jinno sensei is here. Inchou said

"Good Morning students." Jinno said

"Good Morning sensei!" Everyone said except for Natsume and Ruka

-Class starts-

After Jinno's class…

"Sakura, Hyuuga, Report to me after your last period" Jinno said

-End of last period-

"Ne, Natsume, why are we called by Jinno sensei?" Mikan asked

"I don't know"

Mikan and Natsume arrived at the faculty room

"Hi Jinno sensei, Narumi sensei" Mikan greeted them

"Mikan chan, we need to decide your star rank." Narumi said

"My star rank?"

"Yes" Narumi said

"How?"

"You need to fight Natsume"

"What!" Natsume said

"Natsume? Why him?"

"The management said that your alice belongs to either special abilities or the dangerous abilities class. Your star rank will be decided on how well you will fight Natsume. As of now, Natsume is the strongest student here, so it will be better if he will test you." Jinno said

"The test will start at 9pm at the Northern Woods, so you should prepare. You may go now" Narumi said

Natsume and Mikan left the faculty

"Mikan chan is very strong. I think that she's stronger than Natsume. Her alice is very unique. And she might be able to help Natsume." Narumi said

_____________________________________________________________________

"Natsume, I need to fight you"

"I know" Natsume said

"Natsume, you might get hurt"

"Polka, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. If you won't pass the test, you might end up having a no star."

"I don't get it! Why should I fight you?!"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine"

_What are they planning? Why should I fight Mikan? I think they are up to something_. Natsume thought

-9pm, Northern Woods-

"Mikan chan are you ready?" Narumi asked

"Hai sensei!"

"Natsume, I won't hold back." Mikan said

"Hn"

"Let the test begin!" Jinno said

______________________________________________________________________

**Mhaya: Hey guys! Did you like it? Please review!  
**


	8. Missions and Kuro Neko

Mhaya: Hey guys! I've updated sooner because I will start to review for my tests. Anyway, here is chapter 8. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 8

Missions and Kuro Neko

"_Let the test begin!" Jinno said_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Natsume, are you ready?" Mikan asked

"Hn"

Mikan released her wand. _His alice is fire. How should I defend myself from fire? Water? Hmmm... I don't want to fight Natsume. I might end up hurting him. What should I do?! _Mikan thought

"Polka! stop spacing out!" Natsume shouted

Natsume is now throwing fireballs at Mikan

_Whoa, that was dangerous! _Mikan thought

But Mikan has managed to dodge them perfectly.

"Water!" Mikan shouted and she pointed her staff at Natsume

Natsume was soaking wet now.

"Natsume, gomen!" Mikan said

Even if Natsume is soaking wet now, he has managed to light his flames. He started again to throw fireballs to Mikan.

This time, Mikan was hit by one of his fireballs, she was hit in her legs.

"Ouch! Natsume that hurts!" Mikan complained

"I can't help it. This is a test. I can't hold back!" Natsume said back

"If that's what you want..." Mikan said seriously

_I think she is serious now. What is she planning to do? _Natsume thought

Mikan pointed her wand at Natsume, "Natsume, gomen" "Cover him with ice!" She commanded

Natsume is slowly covered with ice. _What's this? She is definitely serious! It's so cold! _

At this moment, Natsume is completely covered with ice. _I can't breathe..._ Natsume thought

"Mikan chan won!" Narumi said

Mikan pointed her wand to Natsume and the ice instantly melt. Mikan ran to him.

"Natsume, I'm so sorry! Come on! Let me help you." Mikan said

Natsume is coughing because of the coldness.

"Let's go now to your room." Mikan said

"Mikan chan, we need to talk to you first." Narumi said

"Oh, okay. Natsume I'll teleport you to your room."

Mikan pointed her staff to Natsume. "Teleport him to his room"

"What do you want to talk about sensei?" Mikan asked

"Mikan Sakura, you are now a special star. You will be doing missions." Jinno said

"Missions?" Mikan asked

"Yes, Persona will explain things to you." Narumi said

A person with a masked appeared before Mikan.

"Mikan Sakura. Do you want to help Natsume?" Persona said

"Are you Persona? Of course I want to help him. That's the main reason why I am here." Mikan said

"Very well, from now on, you will be doing his missions. Don't tell Natsume about our agreement." Persona said

_I think that Natsume's missions are very dangerous. This must be the reason of his injuries when I first came here. Natsume, I will protect you._

"What will you do if I tell him about this?"Mikan asked

"I'll kill him." Persona said as he smirked

"I see. I won't tell him" Mikan said calmly

"Meet me here tomorrow at 11pm" Persona said

"Okay." Mikan said

"Sensei, would you mind if I share room with Natsume?" Mikan asked Narumi sensei

"I don't mind. You can do whatever you want." Narumi said

"Arigato sensei, I will go now" Mikan said

Mikan released her wand and teleported herself.

"Mikan Sakura is very powerful. Her magical alice is incredible. I think that she is the strongest student here" Persona said

"We've agreed to this because we want to help Natsume. Natsume's alice makes his life short. He'll die young if he continue to do missions." Narumi said

"I won't let him to do missions anymore okay. So, don't worry." Persona said and disaappeared

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In Natsume's room....

"Natsume, are you okay?" Mikan said

"I'm fine. You did a great job a while ago." Natsume said

Mikan hugged Natsume. This cause Natsume to fall. They are now on the floor.

"Natsume! I'm very sorry! I shouldn't have hurt you!" Mikan said as she cry

"Oi, Polka, I can't breathe! And I told you that I'm okay." Natsume said

"By the way, what did you talked about." Natsume asked

"Uhm, nothing special. They just said that I will be a special star and I can share room with you." Mikan answered

"What! You will share my room! Why?" Natsume said

"I just wanted to be with you all the time Natsume." Mikan said honestly

Natsume blushed.

"Natsume, you're blushing!" Mikan teased him

"I'm not blushing baka! Let's go to sleep now!" Natsume said as he lay to his bed and covered himself with a blanket

"Good night Natsume!" Mikan said

_My mission will start tomorrow. Natsume, I will definitely protect you! _Mikan thought before she sleep

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning.... they do their usual routine. Tease each other, went to class together, eat together, etc.

When classes ended, Natsume was called by Persona to the Northern Forest

"Kuro Neko, you won't be doing missions starting today. In short, you are free now" Persona said

"What? Why?" Natsume asked

"I found another person to switch your place." Persona said

_A person to trade place with me. _"Who?" Natsume asked

A person with a mask appeared. The person has a black cat mask, this person has the gakuen alice girl's uniform. She has the same age as Natsume. She has a long black hair.

"Meet Kuro Neko." Persona said

"A girl?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mhaya: So guys, who is the black haired girl? Any clue? Anyway, sorry for the typographical and grammatical errors. Please review. I really love your reviews. I am always checking on my email for your reviews. Love you guys. Ja. **


	9. Beginning of the Mission

Mhaya: Hi guys! Did you missed me? Anyway, Chapter 9 is up. Here it goes...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 9

The Beginning of the Mission

_A person with a mask appeared. The person has a black cat mask, this person has the gakuen alice girl's uniform. She has the same age as Natsume. She has a long black hair._

_"Meet Kuro Neko." Persona said_

_A girl?_

_________________________________________________________________________________

"A girl will trade place with me?" Natsume asked Persona

"She's not an ordinary girl Natsume. She's a lot better than you." Persona smirked

The girl went closer to Natsume

"So, you are the famous Kuro Neko..." The girl said in a cold voice

Natsume just looked at her.

"You don't look that strong. Anyway, you are no longer the famous Kuro Neko because from now on I will be Kuro Neko. Got it?" The girl asked

"You can have the name for all I care. But I demand an explanation. Why are you trading places with me?" Natsume asked the girl

"I don't need to answer you. Besides, aren't you happy that you are free?" the girl asked

Natsume thought about it. _She's right. I should be happy. After all the years of pain, I am now free. But why do I feel uneasy? It's as if something is wrong._

"Tsk. Fine do what you want." Natsume said as he walked away.

________________________________________________________________________________

"My dear Kuro Neko-chan, you should go now to your class" Persona said

"Hai sensei" the girl said then she vanished

"She never fails to amused me" Persona said as he smirked

________________________________________________________________________________

"Ohayou minna!"

"Ohayou Mikan chan" everyone said

Mikan went to her desk.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon, Ohayou Natsume"

"Ohayou"

"Hn"

"Ne, Polka, where did you go this morning?" Natsume asked

"Eh? Uhm I just walked around the school. It's quite boring in your room so I decided to stroll around. Hehehe" Mikan said nervously

"Hn"

"You don't believe me do you?" Mikan asked

"I didn't say anything." Natsume said

"Hmm, I know! You **missed** me!" Mikan said as she grinned

"Wha...what?! Are you out of your mind?! Why...why would I miss you?!" Natsume said while blushing

At this moment, the class was silent and they are listening to their conversation...

"Ah Natsume, you're blushing! Kawaii!" Mikan teased Natsume

Natsume's vein popped out on his head. He's beginning to lose his temper. He started to lit a flame in her hair.

Mikan managed to put out the fire on her hair.

"Mou Natsume you're so mean! I was just teasing you!" Mikan said while pouting

The teacher arrived.

"Okay class please take you're seats" The teacher said

"Beh" Mikan sticked her tongue out to Natsume, then she sat down

-Class starts, lets just skip this part-

-Let's say that it's already night time, approximately 10:30pm-

Natsume and Mikan are in their room. Natsume is just reading his manga. And Mikan is in her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Natsume" Mikan said

"Hmm?"

"May I go downstairs?" Mikan asked

"Why do you need to ask? You don't need my permission or anything" Natsume said as she looked at her

"Because, you might missed me." Mikan said while smiling

"Baka"

"Fine, you may go."

"Thanks. I won't be long" Mikan said as she bid him goodbye

________________________________________________________________________________

Mikan headed towards the bathroom. She looked if someone is around.

"Thank Goodness, I'm the only person here." Mikan said

Mikan then locked the bathroom door. She released her wand and recited a spell.

________________________________________________________________________________

-11pm-

"Sensei, I'm here" a girl said

"You're right on time" Persona said

"I need you to get a disk on the AAO hideout. This is the address." Persona gave her a piece of paper.

"Be back here before 1am"

"Hai" She then vanished

________________________________________________________________________________

On Natsume's room

"Polka, why aren't you sleeping yet?" Natsume asked Mikan.

Mikan is just staring at the window.

"I just can't sleep. How about you?" Mikan asked

"I'm sleepy. Goodnight." Natsume said

"Goodnight"

_Mikan is a bit strange today. Wait, what am I talking about? She is strange. She's not from this world so she is really different. Argggh! Why am I thinking about her? _Natsume thought.

Natsume looked at Mikan.

She noticed that she's already sleeping.

_I thought she said that she is not sleepy. _Natsume thought to himself.

Natsume walked towards her. He covered her with a blanket. He looked at her for a while before going to sleep.

Natsume was fast asleep so he failed to notice a blue light that appeared around Mikan. When the light disappeared, Mikan also vanished.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Mhaya: Hi! Do you like it? Do you have any idea why did Mikan vanished? Please review! I really love your reviews! I'll update as soon as I can. Okay. But for now, I got to go. I need to review for a long test. I love you guys. Thanks in advance for reviewing. Take care. **

**Wait, another thing, I have a question to ask you guys, how would you promote a resort? or what is the best way to promote a resort? We all know that a resort is somewhat, seasonal. So how would you persuade the customers to go to your resort after summer or for the rest of the year? Well, this question bothers me. Will you help me guys? Please? Thanks in advance. **


	10. Change and Danger

**Mhaya: Ohayou minna! I'm back! I had a free time, so, I decided to write chapter 10. Anyway, please read and review**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 10**

Change and Danger

_I thought she said that she is not sleepy. Natsume thought to himself. _

_Natsume walked towards her. He covered her with a blanket. He looked at her for a while before going to sleep. _

_Natsume was fast asleep so he failed to notice a blue light that appeared around Mikan. When the light disappeared, Mikan also vanished._

_

* * *

_

After about half an hour (let's say it's about 1:30 in the morning 'kay), a faint blue light appeared in Natsume's room, revealing an injured Mikan. Mikan supported herself with a sword.

"I…I'm exhausted" Mikan said while clutching her chest

_I think I used up all my powers. _Mikan thought

Mikan moved towards Natsume's bed. Mikan sat next to Natsume's sleeping form.

"Natsume…" Mikan said while touching Natsume's face

"I.. I promise that I will protect………you" Mikan said as she collapsed on top of Natsume.

Natsume slowly opened his eyes. He felt that something warm is on top of him.

"Polka?" Natsume said while looking at the brunette.

"Oi, Polka!" Natsume said while shaking her

Natsume touched her forehead and he felt that she's burning hot.

"Mikan! Wake up"

Natsume instantly stood up and laid her in his bed. Natsume went to the bathroom to get some wet towel. When he returned, he noticed a sword on the floor. Natsume touched the sword.

_A sword? Where did this came from? _Natsume thought

The sword then flew to Mikan and changed its shape. It became a pendant.

_The sword, it's her wand!_

He also noticed that Mikan is in her uniform.

_I thought I saw her with her pajamas a while ago._ Natsume thought again

Natsume place the towel on Mikan's forehead.

"Mikan, what's happening?" Natsume asked

Natsume noticed that Mikan is sweating a lot. Her clothes are wet because of her sweat.

_She's sweating. I think she needs to change her clothes._

"Mikan wake up." Natsume shook her.

"Oi Mikan!"

Mikan didn't even move. Natsume sighed. What should he do?

_I guess I need to change her clothes by myself. Wait, She always use magic when changing clothes. Maybe, I can use her wand. And maybe, I can heal her with her wand. _

Natsume took her pendant.

_Wait, how does her pendant became a wand? I can't remember how she does it. Should I recite something? What should I say? _Natsume thought.

Natsume closed his eyes and thought of Mikan

"In the name of your mistress, Mikan Sakura, change into a wand" Natsume said

Natsume opened his eyes, he saw that nothing happened.

_What am I doing? I not a wizard or something. _Natsume said to himself.

Natsume put her pendant beside her. He decided that he will just change her clothes. So he went to his closet to get some t-shirt and shorts. While getting some clothes, a faint red light surrounded the pendant.

"What's that?" Natsume moved closer to the pendant. He touched it and it became a wand. The wand's gem changed its color. Instead of a bluish gem, it became a red one.

"I can't believe it! It really became a wand."

"Okay, maybe I should try it"

Natsume pointed the wand at Mikan.

"Change her clothes!"

Mikan's clothes instantly change

"Amazing. I can really use magic" Natsume uttered

"Heal the person before me" A red light surrounded Mikan. Natsume felt that the wand is absorbing his energy.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes.

"Na….Natsume?"

Mikan noticed that Natsume is holding her wand. Mikan instantly sat down.

"Natsume, how? how did you use my wand?" Mikan asked.

"I…I'm glad you're okay" _What's happening? I felt very weak and tired. _Natsume then collapsed.

"Natsume!"

Mikan took her wand in his hand. She noticed the change in color of her wand's gem.

"What the heck is happening? How can a mere human use magic?"

Mikan touched Natsume. "He's cold. What happened?"

"Heal Natsume!" Mikan commanded but nothing happened.

"I said heal Natsume!" Still, nothing happened.

"Why? Why can't I use my own wand?!" Mikan asked herself.

Mikan laid Natsume on his bed. She covered him with a blanket.

"I'll be back Natsume. I promise."

Mikan kissed Natsume on his forehead and left

* * *

Hotaru's Laboratory

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted while knocking on her door

"Hotaru!" Mikan repeated.

The door opened, revealing an irritated purple eyed girl

"It's so early! What do you want?!" Hotaru shouted

"Hotaru" Mikan hugged her while crying

"Natsume…. Natsume…"

"Shhh, come inside, let's talk about it" Hotaru said to Mikan

Mikan told her what happened. She told her that Natsume used her wand. She also told her that her wand is not responding to her commands.

"A human can use magic?" Hotaru asked

"I really couldn't believe it. But it seems that he used my wand in order to heal me" Mikan said in reply

"His desire to heal you gave him the power to use your magic. He doesn't have any magical powers, so the wand took his energy."

"You also said that your wand's gem changed its color."

"Yes, it became a red gem instead of blue" Mikan said while showing to Hotaru the wand

"Red is the color of Natsume's fire. You can't use the wand because it thinks that Natsume is its master."

"What should I do? I can't protect Natsume without my wand. I hate to admit it but I'm powerless without my wand. " Mikan said worriedly

"You worried too much. I think we'll be able to fix your wand." Hotaru said

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"What should I do?"

"First, touch the gem on the wand. Concentrate all your powers to it. Release your powers slowly."

Mikan followed Hotaru. She felt the warmth of Natsume's fire inside her wand.

"Natsume's fire inside my wand, combine your powers with me. Allow me, Mikan Sakura, to use my powers completely." Mikan recited.

The gem's wand changed its color; it was now a combination of red and blue. Natsume's fire and Mikan's magic.

"You did it Mikan, Try your wand now"

"Change my clothes into my magician clothes"

Her clothes instantly change.

"Thanks Hotaru."

"Anytime"

"Teleport me to Natsume's room!" Mikan said

A bluish red light appeared in Natsume's room.

"Natsume?"

Mikan looked for Natsume but she didn't see him in his bed. She saw a note in Natsume's pillow.

_Greetings, kuro neko girl, _

_We have the black cat. Meet us in the warehouse by the dock. Come at exactly 4 am if you want to see him alive._

_-AAO-_

"Damn it! I swear that I'll kill them!" Mikan said angrily

Mikan changed her auburn hair into black and put a mask on. She raised her wand

"Wand, change into a sword"

_Natsume, please be safe… I'm on my way. _

**

* * *

**

Mhaya: Hi guys? Is this chapter kinda confusing? Well, I can't think of anything. Anyway, please, please review!


	11. Pain

**Mhaya: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. Chapter 11 is up. Hope you like it. Okay… Here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**I would also like to thank my dear reviewers. They are the following:**

**Kazu-neko, Kisa-bun, Tear Droplet, Yuna Neko, konnie, HarunaNiwa073, black heart01, FuschiaQwn, keaRy anCe, ma-ke-hs2, Esperanz, shugocharagirl, Alwaysbtheir, babee-angel, Vein's Simply Tired, .Hime no Kanashimi and ayumistar**

**Guys, you're the best! Thanks so much!**

**Chapter 11**

**Pain**

"_Damn it! I swear that I'll kill them!" Mikan said angrily_

_Mikan changed her auburn hair into black and put a mask on. She raised her wand _

"_Wand, change into a sword" _

_Natsume, please be safe… I'm on my way. _

-********-

Mikan lifted her sword.

"Teleport me to Natsume!" Mikan shouted

A blue light appeared and Mikan vanished

-********-

Mikan is in front of a large warehouse. She pointed her wand to the gate and she destroyed it using her sword.

"Well, well, Kuro neko girl is here" a man said

"Who are you? And where is Natsume?!" Mikan asked angrily

"I'm Reo." the man said as he smirked

Two people drag the unconscious Natsume.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted

"If you want him, exchange places with him. If you will come with us, we will return him safely to the academy." Reo said

"What did you say?! You want me to trade places with him? How will I know that you are not lying?"

"You have my word." Reo said

"Tsk. I don't trust you. I will just get him by force!" Mikan ran towards them. She is now in her fighting stance with her sword.

"I think you should just follow us." Reo said as he snapped his fingers.

The snap of his fingers is a signal for his men. They electrified Natsume.

"Aaaaaahh"

Mikan heard Natsume shout. She stopped running.

"Stop." Mikan said

"Aaaaaahh"

"STOP IT!" Mikan shouted

Reo signaled his men to stop.

"Did you change your mind?"

_I can't stand it to see him in pain. It's just too painful for me. It hurts a lot. What should I do?_ Mikan thought

"Let him go. I've decided to trade his place" Mikan said

"Good. Put down your sword and follow me" Reo said

Mikan thrusted her sword to the floor.

"Ice..." she whispered.

"Did you say something?" Reo asked

"I haven't said anything." Mikan said

Reo led Mikan to a cage.

"Please remove your mask."

Mikan removed her mask.

"There. Happy?" Mikan asked

"You need to go to the cage."

"You need first to free Natsume." Mikan said

"After you enter to the cage, we will teleport him immediately to the academy."

_This is definitely a trap. I promise that I'll kill them all! _Mikan thought

"Fine." Mikan entered to the cage and it was automatically locked

"Let him free!" Mikan shouted

Reo laughed "hahahahahaha"

"You are an idiot!" Reo said while laughing

Reo's men threw Natsume to the cage

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted as she catch Natsume

"The higher ups wanted you to join to our organization. But I've decided to kill both of you" Reo smirked

About 50 knives appeared above the cage. The knives are all pointed at Mikan and Natsume.

Reo snapped his fingers and all the knives fall directly to Mikan and Natsume

"Shit! Natsume!" Mikan shouted

A pool of blood was formed inside the cage, Mikan's blood…

-********-

**Mhaya: Sorry if it's too short. I will update soon. So don't worry. Okay. Please review! Thanks!**

**Oh, by the way, the next chapter is entitled "Death?"**

**See you soon…**


	12. Death?

**Mhaya: Hi everyone! As promised, I updated immediately. Hope you like it. Review PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 12**

**Death?**

_About 50 knives appeared above the cage. The knives are all pointed at Mikan and Natsume._

_Reo snapped his fingers and all the knives fall directly to Mikan and Natsume _

"_Shit! Natsume!" _

_A pool of blood was formed inside the cage, Mikan's blood…_

-********-

Mikan hugged Natsume. She made sure that the knives won't hit him. She acted as a shield for him. So, the knives hit Mikan's body very badly.

_I'm…still alive… _Mikan thought weakly. Mikan looked at Natsume. He did not get any wound even a scratch. _Thank goodness, he's safe. _

"You're still alive huh" Reo said

Mikan stood up weakly. "Did you expect me to die easily?" Mikan smirked

"I forgot to mention that the knives are poisoned. You are lucky that you are still standing"

_Shit! This is bad. I can feel the poison is slowly spreading in my body. I feel dizzy. _Mikan thought

"Are you sure? Coz I'm not feeling anything." Mikan smirked again

"Boss, it's freezing in here!" Reo's men shouted

"Boss! I can't move! My legs turned into ice!"

"What's happening?! What did you do?!" Reo asked Mikan

"Nothing." Mikan said

"Oh, the ice is going to your direction. You better run for your life." Mikan said teasingly

"You will pay for this!" Reo said

Reo run but unfortunately the ice has already formed in his leg, preventing him to move.

"Kuro Neko! Do something!" Reo shouted

Mikan smirked

Reo was now completely covered with ice.

"Serves you right" Mikan smirked and then she fainted

-*********-

Natsume moved a little and he slowly opened his eyes.

_Where am I? Why am I in a cage? _Natsume felt something wet beside him. _Blood? My blood?_

He slowly noticed his surroundings. He noticed a black haired girl and the ice statues around them.

"Oi! What happened?" Natsume shook her. He noticed the knives on her body and her body is covered with blood.

"Oi!" Natsume called her once again.

He slowly pulled out the knives on her body. One by one.

_I need to get out of here! _Natsume threw fireball to the padlock of the cage, then the lock melted. Natsume carried the black haired girl towards the entrance of the warehouse. He noticed a familiar sword and he picked it up.

Natsume is running fast. He needs to get back to the academy immediately.

"Natsume…"

He heard a familiar voice. He knows that voice.

"Mikan…"

Natsume stopped for a while to examine the girl on her arms.

_I'm sure that I heard Mikan, But this girl has a black hair and she doesn't have a wand… _Natsume then looked at the sword.

Suddenly, her black hair changed into an auburn one.

_Magic…I'm an idiot! This girl is Mikan! _

"Mikan wake up, this is Natsume! Mikan"

Mikan slowly opened her eyes.

"Natsume… I'm…. glad that….. your ….safe" Mikan said weakly.

"What happened?! Who did this to you?!" Natsume asked angrily

"Nat….sume, my….. sword. Give…. me my…. sword."

Natsume gave Mikan her sword.

_I only had a little amount of power left. I need first to remove the poison_

"The poison…. Please…. remove ….the poison ….from my body."

A blue light covered Mikan.

"I feel much better now" Mikan said to herself

"Mikan, are you the kuro neko girl that Persona introduced to me?"

"…."

"Answer me!"

Mikan fell to her knees and she coughed blood.

"Mikan, you should have healed yourself completely." Natsume said as he kneeled beside Mikan

"I… I can't…" Mikan said weakly as she hugged Natsume

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Natsume shouted

Mikan lift her sword. "Teleport us… to the academy!"

-********-

They finally arrived at the academy. They are at the Northern Forest.

Mikan is on her knees. He clutched her heart as she pants

"Oi! You haven't answered yet my question." Natsume said

"Natsume… I need ……to protect you. So I need ……to trade with your place."

"Baka! You shouldn't have done that! Anyway, you should heal yourself now."

"I told you. I can't." Mikan said

"My kuro neko-chan" a cold voice said

"Persona…" they both said in unison

"It seems that the former black cat already knows your identity. I believe I told you to keep it secret or else…."

"or else what?" Natsume asked him

"He'll kill you…" Mikan finished

Mikan stood up and readied herself.

"I won't let you kill him!" Mikan shouted

Mikan looked at Natsume

"Natsume this is my fight. Don't you dare interfere!" Mikan said to Natsume

"But you're weak! How can you win with all your injuries?!" Natsume asked her

"Natsume, do you trust me?"

"…."

"Please… please trust me"

"I trust you but if you're in trouble, I can't promise that I won't interfere." Natsume said to her

"Okay" Mikan said. She now faced Persona

"Enough with the chit chat. Let's begin." Persona said

_I know that Natsume is strong but at his level, I think that he'll be easily killed by Persona. I don't know if I'll win because I already used all my wand power when I teleported both of us here. What should I do now? I'm already at my limit… One thing is for sure. I need to protect Natsume. _Mikan thought to herself

Persona begins to throw punches and kicks to Mikan. Mikan on the other hand barely dodge his attacks. (I can't detail the fight between them. I'm not good at describing fight scenes. Let's just say that Mikan is losing.)

_I need to use magic! I need to use my last magic. _

Mikan remembered her grandfather talking about the magic in ones body.

"_Mikan, do you know that magicians only have a limited power? Jiichan said_

"_Really?" Mikan asked_

"_If a magician is not in this world, they'll be using a medium- a wand/ a stick. Our wands will only contain at least three fourths of our real power. If they used this power, they can't use their magic anymore."_

"_How will they win a fight if they can't use their magical powers?" Mikan asked_

"_A magician has a stored power. It can be use at the right moment."_

"_A stored power? Sugoi! Where is it stored?"_

"_It is stored in one's heart. You need to call it and it will come out."_

"_That's easy. Can I call it now?"_

"_No! No Mikan. If you call it you'll die!" Jiichan said worriedly_

"_Die?!"_

"_We are not ordinary people. Our magic is our life. If our magic leaves our body, we will die"_

-********-

_I guessed that this is the right time to call my stored power... _Mikan thought

"I summon all the magic that is left in me! Please grant me this one last wish! Let me use my wand for the last time!" Mikan shouted.

A bright blue light surrounded Mikan.

"What's happening?" Natsume asked

Mikan's current outfit- magician's clothing turned into a witch's clothing- a black cape and a black hat and her wand transformed from an eight pointed star to a heart shaped one. She pointed her wand to Persona.

"With all my powers, turn the person before me into dust so that he may never harm anyone again!"

With that, Persona slowly turned into dust. His remains were soon blown away by the wind.

"I… I won" Mikan said as she fell to her knees, Mikan noticed that her hand is starting to vanished (How should I describe it? Slowly, her hand is becoming transparent)

Natsume ran to her side.

"Are you okay?" Natsume said as he help her to stand. Mikan hid her hand- the transparent one

"Yeah" Mikan said while smiling

Mikan wanted to say that she's not okay and she will soon die because she had used up her stored magic. But she just chose to smile. _I get it now. Dying means losing my existence. Soon I will just evaporate into thin air. _Mikan thought

"Let's now go to our room." Natsume said while helping her

"Okay"

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared below Mikan.

"What's this?! What is happening?!" Natsume asked

_This magic circle…. Oh no! I'm going back! It's too soon! _Mikan thought

"Natsume! NATSUME………….." Mikan shouted as she vanished

"Mikan don't leave me………"

-********-

**Mhaya: Whoa! Mikan has already left Natsume. What will he do? Please review! This story is coming to an end. There will only be 3 more chapters. Okay. Ja.**


	13. Unspoken Feelings

**Mhaya: Ohayo minna! I'm back! Do you like my story so far? Anyway, this is the 13th chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Thanks to the following:**

**YunaNeko: Thanks for always reading and reviewing!**

**bloodyraven.13: Thanks. By the way, this story will end in chapter 15.**

**keaRy anCe: Thanks for reviewing.**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX: Thanks for reviewing. I didn't focused on hotaru's magic that much and honestly, I totally forgot about hotaru! Let's just say that she uses her magic on her inventions. Okay. **

**Chapter 13**

**Unspoken Feelings**

"_What's this?! What is happening?!" Natsume asked_

_This magic circle…. Oh no! I'm going back! It's too soon! Mikan thought _

"_Natsume! NATSUME………….." Mikan shouted as she vanished_

"_Mikan don't leave me………"_

-********-

-Magical World, Castle Grounds-

Mikan looked at her surroundings. "I'm back…" Mikan said sadly

"Mikan Sakura" a female voice said

"Your highness" Mikan bowed, but she fell to her knees and she coughed blood

"Mikan! You're injured! What happened?!" the queen asked

The queen touched Mikan and she started to heal her.

"Mikan, did you use your stored power?"

"How did you know your highness?"

"I can feel that you are powerless now. You are lucky that you didn't die after you use it."

"I almost vanished after using all of my powers and I think that I won't die easily because I'm a half mortal and a half magician." Mikan said

"What are you talking about?" the queen asked while healing her

"I discovered that I have an alice. It's like a super power that only few mortals possessed. I don't know why but I believe that I got this power from my father."

"So that's the reason. I'm finish with your injuries" the queen said

"Thank you your highness. Uhm, your highness, can you bring back my powers?" Mikan asked

"I can't bring it all back; I can only return at least half of your powers"

"Oh, okay. That would be enough. I just need at least half of my powers to protect Natsume. When can I get back to the Human world your Highness?"

"Uhm, Mikan, follow me." The queen said

Mikan followed the queen. The queen went inside the castle. Mikan noticed that there are so many people at the castle saying "Omedeto Mikan! Congratulations! Etc"

"What's happening here?"

"Mikan, I now formally announce that you have passed all the tests. You are now a real magician." The queen stated.

"Really? I passed the test? Does this mean that Natsume is now safe in their world?"

"Yes Mikan. Yes." The queen said happily

"So, what do you want? A full pledge magician can have anything they desire." The queen asked

"First, I want to find my mother. Second, I want my grandpa to live happily and third I wanted to visit the Natsume to the human world" Mikan stated

"Mikan, I'm afraid that I can't allow you to go back to the human world."

"Eh? Why?"

"Once a magician returned from the human world, he/ she can never go back there. Those are the rules that can't be broken."

"What?! Natsume… I can't see him again…" tears started to form in her eyes

"And about your mother, you can ask your grandfather about it."

"My grandfather?" Mikan asked while wiping her tears

"Yes, it's time for you to know the truth. I shall now teleport you to your house."

A bright light surrounded Mikan and she vanished

"Poor child. She must have found love in her test… Just like her mother"

-********-

-Human World-

Natsume is now in their room. He is staring at her bed.

"This place is too quiet without her"

Suddenly, a faint glow appeared under Mikan's pillows. Natsume removed the pillow and look for the source of the light. The light came from an envelope- a letter. He began to read it.

_Dear Natsume,_

_If you are reading this, it only means that I'm not around anymore. I programmed this letter to glow if I'm gone. _

_Uhm, what should I say? Thank you for taking good care of me. I want you to know that I treasured the moments that we've shared together._

_I'm glad that I protected you. Natsume, I'm really glad that I've met you. It's just been a while, but I felt that I've known you all my life. And I also think that in a short period of time, I have already fallen in love with you…_

_Natsume, I love you… Please take care of yourself._

_P.S. I wrote this letter because I felt that I'll be going back soon…_

_Mikan_

"Mikan… Baka!" Natsume said while crying

"I didn't have the chance to tell you that I also felt the same!" Natsume said while clutching the letter to his heart.

-********-

**Mhaya: Sorry if this chapter is too short. Thanks for the reviews. Anyway, guys, I wanted to tell you that this story is coming to an end. I will be working on a sequel, so don't worry. Thanks guys! Love you all! (The next chapter – Truth and Sacrifices)**


	14. Truth and Sacrifices

**Mhaya: Hello guys! How are you? I'm not doing anything so I decided to update immediately. Thanks for reading my story! Okay here is Chapter 14, Here it goes… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Thanks again to the following reviewers:**

**bloodyraven.13- Let's see if I can include your idea (Natsume using magic powers) in the sequel. Thanks!  
**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX- Thanks so much for reviewing!  
**

**YunaNeko- I updated soon! Thanks for always reviewing!  
**

**Chapter 14**

**Truth and Sacrifices**

"_Mikan… Baka!" Natsume said while crying_

"_I didn't have the chance to tell you that I also felt the same!" Natsume said while clutching the letter to his heart. _

**-********-**

-Magical World-

"Jiichan, I'm back!"

"Mikan! Congratulations!" her grandpa said as he hugged Mikan

"Grandpa, I need to know the truth about my mother. The queen said that you know everything"

"The queen said that? I guessed I have no choice. Please sit down"

Mikan sat down and listen to her grandfather

"First, I want you to know that your father is a mortal."

"I already know that!" Mikan said

"Second, I wanted you to know that the queen is your grandmother."

"What?! Does that mean that I'm a royalty? Does this also mean that you are the king?"

"Yes."

"How come that I never knew any of this?"

"Everyone was forbidden to talk about it. Okay, listen carefully. Your mother also took the magician's test when she was 16 years old. She took her test on the Human world. When she completed her test, she came back here. We were all happy because she passed the test with flying colors. Then, we discovered that she was pregnant. The queen was so angry. She said that she doesn't have any daughter. I can't let my daughter suffer alone so I took care of her and I also took care of you. Two years ago, your mother heard that your father is in danger, she then went back to the human world to save your father."

"I thought that magicians can't return to the human world after they returned here." Mikan said

"That's true. But there is an exemption. You can go back to the human world if you give up something that is very important to a magician- their powers. It also comes with a condition- you can never go back to this world ever again. Your mother gave up all her powers. Your mother loves you so much, But she knew that your father needs her the most, So, She left you to me."

"The conditions are so cruel!" Mikan said

"I know. But that is the rule."

Mikan stood up and ran towards the door.

"Mikan, where are you going?!" grandpa asked

"I need to talk to the queen." Mikan said

-********-

-Human World-

Hotaru's lab

A faint glow appear before the Hotaru.

"What's this?" Hotaru asked

_Dear Hotaru,_

_I've returned to our world. Take care of yourself. Love you!_

_Mikan_

"That idiot" Hotaru said while sighing

-********-

"Your Highness, we need to talk"

"What do you want Mikan?"

"I already know the truth." Mikan said

"Grandma, please, let me return to the Human World." Mikan pleaded

"You are just repeating what your mother did. If you go, you will lose your powers and on top of that, you can never return here"

"I don't care! I wanted to be selfish just for once. I wanted to be happy. I want to be with Natsume!"

-sigh- the queen sighed in defeat

"Like mother, like daughter. Give me your wand."

Mikan gave her wand.

"This is not an easy travel for you because you are powerless. You can arrive there after how many days or months or even years."

"I'll take my chances. Please tell Jiichan that I love him. And also, thank you grandma."

The queen lifted her wand and recited a spell. A magic circle appeared below Mikan.

_Natsume… I'm coming…._

-********-

**Mhaya: So, How is it? The next chapter will be the ending. I am currently working on the sequel for the Magic of Love. It is entitled… hmmm, I haven't decided yet the title. Hehe. Anyway, please review.**


	15. The True Magic

**Mhaya: The final chapter is up. Hope you like it…Okay... Here it goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 15**

**The True Magic **

"_This is not an easy travel for you because you are powerless. You can arrive there after how many days or months or even years."_

"_I'll take my chances. Please tell Jiichan that I love him. And also, thank you grandma."_

_The queen lifted her wand and recited a spell. A magic circle appeared below Mikan._

_Natsume… I'm coming…_

-********-

-Human World-

After 3 years…

Natsume's POV

_It's been three years since I met the prettiest, the cutest and the loudest witch in the world. Wait, what am I talking about; she is only the witch I've ever met. _

_I am now in the Sakura tree. This is the same tree that she had appeared to when she came here. Since the day she left me, I often visit this place, hoping that she will come back. _

"Oi Natsume!"

"Ruka, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked

"I'm just worried about you. You've been spending most of your time here."

"Ruka, do you believe in magic?"

"What? Magic? What are you talking about?

"Magic. As in witches, wizards, something like that"

"Dude, I think you need to rest. I will go now to the dorms okay. Ja" Ruka said as he bid him goodbye

_He doesn't believe me. He thinks that I'm insane. What a friend. Sigh. You know what; I started to believe in magic when I met her. It's not just the usual magic powers or anything. It's something about the magical feelings you feel towards a certain person, what was that called? Oh I remembered, it is love…_

A bright blue light appeared and revealed a 15 year old brunette.

"Natsume…" the brunette said while smiling

Natsume stood up and walked towards the brunette.

"Mikan…" Natsume uttered a single name

"I'm back!" Mikan joyfully said

"Welcome Home" Natsume said as he hugged her

"Yes…. I am home…"

Mikan's POV

_Can you believe it? I finally found him. I traveled for years and at last, I made it. It is hard to travel without my powers. But even if I'm a powerless magician, there is still one magic that is left in me, a magic that connected the both of us, and I believe that it is the Magic of Love…_

The End

-********-

**Mhaya: Finish! Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like it. I will be posting a new story. It is the sequel for the Magic of Love. It is entitled, "An Ordinary Life With You, Well Almost…" Thanks for supporting me. Oooh, I'm so excited to post my next story! **

**This is Mhaya… Now Signing off…**


End file.
